


good night and i love you!

by pvtcaboose



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Trans Character, church is a little sad and caboose is like a dog bc he picks up on sadness, trans church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvtcaboose/pseuds/pvtcaboose
Summary: Church isn't feeling so great. Thankfully he has his best friend to cheer him up!





	good night and i love you!

Church looked at the worn binder in his hand and sighed. He knew it wouldn't last longer than intended - it had become loose and no matter how much he washed it or tried to fix it, it only seemed to deteriorate more. Maybe he'd send a request to command, this time for a larger quantity of them.

It was getting late. He tossed the binder in a drawer and reluctantly settled for a sports bra, then slipped a large sweatshirt over it. It always got unnaturally cold in the canyon - Church has no idea how Tucker can sleep naked all of the time. He frowned and pushed that thought out of his head. He already had enough shit going on, he didn't need that mental image.

He was just about to fall asleep when there were three very loud, very _annoying_ knocks at his door. He groaned and sat up.

"What?" he called across the room.

"Church? Are you in there, Church?" Of course it was Caboose. It's always fucking Caboose. Three more knocks came and Church thought that if he knocked any more he'd punch a hole through the door.

"Go away, Caboose," Church replied, "And stop knocking! It's annoying."

The knocking subsided.

"You're still there, aren't you?"

"..Yes." a few moments later, "Can I sleep with you tonight, Church? It's cold."

Church stayed silent for a minute before rubbing his face with his hands and sighing. He got out of his bed with one swift movement and walked across the room, opening his door very slowly. And, as expected, Caboose was outside, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt and smiling widely down at Church.

Church looked up at Caboose, "You can come in. Just don't knock me off my bed this time." he grumbled.

Caboose happily stomped into the room, planting himself on the bed. He played with his long hair and grinned when Church closed the door behind him. Church joined him on the bed, choosing the spot closest to the wall. He laid down instantly, facing the concrete, his arms crossed to keep him warm.

"..Church?"

"What, Caboose?"

Church felt Caboose shifting in the bed. "Are you sad? Because you are acting sadder than usual and it makes me sad when you're sad." Caboose said.

It took a minute for Church to convince himself that he didn't need to tell Caboose about his personal problems - he probably wouldn't understand, anyway. "It's nothing, Caboose."

"Oh." Caboose mumbled. "Are you sure, Church? Are you sad because of the same reason you were sad this morning because stupid Tucker said that you were a sissy? Because I don't think that you should be sad about that. My sisters are really great. Plus I don't think you are a sissy - because you're a boy and I don't know if boys can be sisters." he said all at once, without a breath.

Church denied that the flutter in his heart was anything more than him being cold. "Thanks, Caboose." he smiled slightly.

Caboose grinned and pulled Church towards him, wrapping his arms around Church's waist and shoulder. Church surprisingly melted into the cuddle, his face heating up, but he managed to keep a straight face.

"You're welcome, Church!" Caboose beamed. "I am going to sleep now. Good night and I love you Church and have good dreams." he said before laying his head back onto the pillow and closing his eyes.

Church tried not to dwell on Caboose's words for too long, and instead stared directly forward at the other's chest. He wrapped an arm around Caboose's torso and closed his eyes as well, a sudden sleepiness taking over him.

"I.. love you, too." he mumbled into Caboose's shirt, but the other man was already asleep.


End file.
